Familia Uchiha
by LadyTsubaki-chan
Summary: COMEDIA Cuenta la leyenda, que en una mansión ubicada en el centro de Konoha, vivían cinco hombre guapos, jodida y malditamente guapos. Esta historia relata las aventuras y desventuras de los jóvenes Uchiha, quienes junto a Naruto y Hashirama se verán envueltos en gran cantidad de enredos y desastres.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Esa mañana cuando Madara abrió los ojos, supo que iba a ser un muy mal día, y eso no tenía nada que ver con que compartía su casa con otros cuatro hombres con una salud mental dudosa, sus primos eran peor que un maldito dolor de huevos. Se removió en la cama, en cualquier momento, tendría que levantar su perezoso trasero y bajar a reunirse con su "amada" familia.

—Madara. —llamó Obito a la puerta. —¡Ya está el desayuno!

—Ajá.

—Baja antes de que Shisui se coma todo.

Escuchó mientras Obito se alejaba con paso tranquilo, luego escuchó a Sasuke correr por el pasillo, ¿cómo sabía que era Sasuke? Fácil, solo él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para bajar antes de que Shisui, alias La Piraña Uchiha, se atragantara lo que fuera que Obito hubiera cocinado. Y es que su primo, era malditamente bueno en la cocina, tenía un don natural en eso, aunque lo mantenía en secreto, ya que se avergonzaba de algo tan "marica" como amar la cocina.

Bueno, había llegado la hora de levantarse. Hizo el edredón a un lado para salir de la cama, sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo de cerámica. Se levantó y buscó entre el montón de ropa tirada en el piso, la TV, la cómoda, la mesita de noche el rastro de sus bóxers. Como no lo vio, simplemente se puso una pantaloneta negra, por obvias razones, sin ropa interior debajo.

Cuando entró en la cocina, ya todos estaba atacando los panqueques hechos por Obito, su mirada se posó en la pelinegra que estaba al lado de Itachi. Ella lo devoró descaradamente con la mirada. La conocía, trabajaba en la empresa familiar, arqueó una ceja en dirección a su primo, él puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros. Madara le restó importancia, después de todo, no era su problema donde metía el pene su primo.

Itachi y Sasuke eran los herederos de la empresa, los demás, solo ostentaba un apellido reconocido y eran parásitos de sus primos, pero los jodidos bastardos tenía plata suficiente para vivir diez vidas rodeados de lujos sin necesidad de trabajar un solo día. Claro que todo el maldito trabajo duro lo había tenido su abuelo, quien había heredado todo a Fugaku, su hijo mayor y este, a sus dos hijos por partes iguales, siendo mucho más justo que su padre.

Tomó su lugar en un taburete, se sirvió una taza de café con dos cucharadas de azúcar y leche. Observó a sus primos, todos y cada uno de ellos eran atractivos, y sus edades rondaban los veinti-tantos, su casa era el jodido paraíso para muchas mujeres que deseaban deleitarse con la vista que ellos les proporcionaban.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos hoy? —preguntó Sasuke malhumorado, a Shisui se le había ocurrido un viaje familiar del que no podían zafarse.

—Ir a la playa —dijo Itachi mirando a la pelinegra que se sonrojo.

—Con un poco de suerte puedes encontrar tu alma gemela allí y esta no tendrá un esposo que te rompa la cara —le dijo Obito a Sasuke, dándole justamente en la llaga.

Los demás empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Sasuke podría tener todo el encanto y belleza que quisiera, pero el imbécil peleaba como un marica.

—Púdrete —respondió molesto.

—Deja de meterte debajo de las faldas de mujeres casadas —estaba vez quién habló fue Shisui, que se comió un panqueque en dos mordiscos. Todos los demás vivían con el terror de que un día se atragantara y ninguno podría hacer nada para salvarle la vida, fue por eso que Itachi, tomó un curso de primero auxilios.

—Concuerdo con él —dijo Madara. —O al menos aprende a pelear y deja de poner en mal nuestro apellido.

Itachi ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención, tenía la mirada ocupada en la hermosa morena que tenía al lado. —¿Quieres ir arriba? —las notas sexuales implícitas en su tono no pasaron desapercibidas por los demás.

—¿Puedo unirme? —preguntó Shisui, Obito se atragantó con su café, Sasuke empezó a reírse por el descaro de HDP y Madara, que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los adictos al sexo que lo rodeaban, tomó otro panqueque, le puso miel de abeja y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

La pelinegra se puso colorada, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué dices, linda? —le preguntó Itachi. —¿Te gustaría con los dos?

Ella asintió, mirando al suelo, sin darse cuenta, que al resto, no le interesaba mucho lo que ella y ese par hicieran o no. El desayuno siguió tranquilamente, Itachi y Shisui subieron junto con la pelinegra. Obito puso algo de música, y Madara deseo que no lo hubiera hecho, y no es que tuviera algo encontrar de Lady Gaga, pero... ¿En serio? ¿Obito era un Little Monster? No es que siguiera estereotipos, pero, algunas veces sospechaba que su primo jugaba para el equipo contrario, o al menos era un doble agente y le iba a ambos.

—Si tenemos suerte ese par se queden ahí todo el puto día —dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie. Su primo estaba usando un pantalón pijama negra, el elástico blanco de sus boxérs Calvin Klein sobre salía y su torso musculo y trabajado, dejaba ver el paquete de seis abdominales duros. Sip, Sasuke era todo lo que una mujer deseaba en un hombre.

Madara se pasó la mano por el pelo, iba a tomar una ducha y con suerte, podrían salvarse de un día en la playa con Los Locos Adams...

—¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy? —preguntó Obito mientras lavaba una taza de café.

Madara observó los piercings que recorrían su oreja, eran solo algunos de los que eran visible, y no quería siquiera imaginar dónde más tendría uno.

—Nada. —respondió esquivo, simplemente no sabía por qué se había levantado tan pensativo.

Obito lo miró arqueando la ceja que tenía la argolla, luego chasqueó la lengua dejando ver el piercing que tanto volvía locas a sus chicas.

—¿QUÉ?

—Madara, todos sabemos lo que pasó con Ella. —así se referían a su exnovia, ya que cuando Shisui la había llamado "la innombrable", Madara le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Ustedes son un maldito motón de viejas de patio, sabes.

—Somos una familia, nos contamos todo.

Itachi apareció y se dirigió al refrigerador y la alacena, buscando quién sabía que putas. Él era el más normal de todos, no tenía piercings, tatuajes o una reputación de mujeriego conocida nacional e internacionalmente. Nop, Itachi era más reservado, esa fue la razón por la que lo sorprendió ver esa mujer en la casa, pero tal vez ella fuera su amante desde hacía tiempo. Itachi desapareció por donde había entrado. Obito terminó lo que estaba haciendo y también se fue. Él siguió ahí, pensando en ella.

—¿Qué haces? —Jamás imaginó que agradecería oír la voz de rubio estúpido.

—Estoy tomando café —alzó la taza vacía.

—¿Y Sasuke? —Naruto abrió el refrigerador buscando algo que comer, sacó queso, jamón, mayonesa, ketchup y luego buscó el pan.

—Debe estarse masturbando en la ducha —respondió mirando como hacía un emparedado de unos tres pisos.

—Pensé que íbamos a ir a la playa...

—¿Íbamos?

—Sasuke me lo comentó así que me auto-invité.

—Itachi y Shisui están ocupados arriba, así que tal vez el viaje se cancele.

—Umm... Creo que debí decirle que Sakura iría también... —habló para sí mismo, pero como Madara no era sordo, se sintió interesado por la tal Sakura, mientras que Naruto pensaba en que debía mantenerse alejado de la chica, pues cuando fuera y no los encontrara en la playa, lo mataría por haberle mentido.

—¿Sakura?

—La chica de Sasuke —respondió Naruto con la boca llena, aunque sabía que Sasuke le huía, ya que no era más que una acosadora que se había obsesionado con él y no dejaba de perseguirlo a donde fuera.

—Con que Sasuke tiene una chica —sonrió.

—¿No sabías?

—Nop.

—No lo supiste por mí. —se regocijó por dentro con su pequeña mentirita.

—Claramente no.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

—Sasuke, podrías ser más amable al recibirme, sabes. —dijo Naruto haciéndose el dolido.

—Repito mi pregunta ¿qué mierdas estás haciendo en mi casa?

—Cambiaste la pregunta. —señaló Naruto.

—Respóndeme.

—¿Cuál de las dos?

—Las dos tienen la misma respuesta. —gruñó enojado.

—Sakura me dijo que te vería en la playa. —se encogió de hombros y siguió atacando su emparedado, fingiendo no verlo estremecerse, sip, tener una mujer dispuesta a hacer todo por ti, no era tan bueno como muchos pensarían.

Madara decidió darse una ducha y alejarse del mal matrimonio, porque eso era lo que parecían ese par. Un maldito mal matrimonio. Él debía seguir adelante, y superar lo que pasó con ella. Solo fueron cuatro años a su lado... Solo cuatro maldito años viviendo y respirando por ella, pero todo lo que empieza tarde o temprano tiene un final, y su amor había llegado a esfumarse, al menos por parte de ella, porque él seguía amándola.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, escuchó el grito de placer de la pelinegra. Síp, se estaban divirtiendo mientras él llevaba un mes y medio de celibato. Se desnudó y entró a la ducha. El agua caliente caía por su cuerpo, se lavó mecánicamente pensando en todo lo que había soñado y no se hizo realidad, se secó y cuando salió del baño, encontró a todos sus primos y a Naruto frente a él.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahí? —gruñó.

—Pensamos que te habías suicidado. —respondió Naruto.

—¿Qué?

—Llevabas ahí metido dos horas. —respondió Sasuke.

—Tratábamos de decidir quién entraría y vería muerto. —dijo Shisui. —Nos asustaste, idiota.

—Somos familia, Madara. Estamos para ayudarte. —dijo Obito.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué?

—A superar tu separación —esta vez fue Sasuke quien habló.

—Pueden salir de mi cuarto.

—Prométenos que no vas a matarte.

—¡QUE SE LARGUEN!

Ellos intercambiaron miradas y salieron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Reunidos en la cocina, los cuatro Uchiha y Naruto discutían sobre Madara, sabían que el tipo había estado perdidamente enamorado de Ella, La Innombrable... Ella era una chica de buena familia, estudiante universitaria, de 21 años, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke, pero eso era todo, Madara se había negado a darles más información de la necesaria. Nadie lo culpaba, después de todo, su casa estaba habitada por hombres jodidamente guapos, palabras de Shisui.

—Creo que están exagerando —dijo Naruto mientras ponía a hacer palomitas en el microondas. él hubiera querido suicidarse, haría algo más rápido y sangriento, como volarse la puta cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera lo conoces —dijo Obito.

—Fácil. Madara parece de los que prefieren dejar un charco de sangre.

—¡Maldita sea! No quiero limpiar los sesos de Madara —agregó Itachi.

—Tal vez él no quiera suicidarse —dijo Shisui que jugueteaba con una pequeña cuerdita, enrollándola y desenrollándola en su dedo. —Solo está triste...

—Claro, y todas las personas tristes terminan suicidándose —concluyó Naruto.

—¿Qué diablos hace este aquí? —preguntó Shisui señalándolo. Luego miró a Sasuke —¿Puedes decirle a tu novio que cierre el puto hocico?

—¿Mi qué?

—TU NOVIO —lo retó con la mirada.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y estuvo a punto de mandar a su primo a que le dieran por el culo, hasta que el maldito bastardo enfermo de Naruto abrió su bocota. —Sasuke, cariño. No sigas negando lo nuestro, todos lo saben —pestañeó coquetamente.

—CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA Y NUNCA EN TODA TU PUTA VIDA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, NI SIQUIERA EN BROMA —los demás no pudieron hacer más que reír.

—No tienes sentido del humor —dijo Naruto metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

Obito jugueteaba con la argolla que tenía en el labio. —Tenemos que encontrarle una nueva distracción.

—¿Una chica? —preguntó Shisui con un brillo en sus ojitos.

—Y yo que pensaba en algo así como tejer —dijo Itachi sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué más podría ser, idiota? —le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Un clavo no saca a otro clavo, imbéciles —habló Naruto. —Además, si la quería tanto como dicen, no creo que llegue a tocar a otra.

—¿Tejer, entonces? —preguntó Sasuke, imaginándose lo gracioso que se vería su primo tejiéndoles suéteres.

—¿Qué tal si dejan de meterse en mi vida?—Madara estrechó la mirada y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

Usaba unas converse azules, un jean y una camisa blanca. Era tan alto como sus primos, aunque no tan ancho y musculoso, pero aun así, tan malditamente atractivo como ellos. Madara con sus 24 años recién cumplidos, levantaba pasión por dónde fuera, tenía un encanto natural que volvía loca a cualquier mujer sin importar edad.

—Deja el puto narcisismo —dijo Naruto —No eres tan importante como para que perdamos nuestro tiempo hablando de tu patética vida.

—Me encanta ¿podemos dejárnoslo? —preguntó Shisui refiriéndose a Naruto.

—Te encargas de cuidarlo si lo quieres —dijo Itachi.

—¡Genial! ¡Tengo una mascota nueva!

—Ustedes están mal de la cabeza —agregó Obito.

—Apenas te das cuenta —está vez fue Sasuke quién hablo.

—Saben que los estuve escuchando ¿cierto? —siguió Madara. Naruto frunció el ceño y se hizo el ofendido.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Todos intentaron contener la risa, hasta que Shisui soltó la primera carcajada, que fue seguida de muchas más.

—Voy a darme un vuelta. —dijo Marada rodando sobre sus talones para alejarse de esos seres despreciables a los que llamaba familia y Naruto.

Madara caminó hasta la esquina, simplemente necesitaba caminar, despejarse un rato y olvidar por completo a su familia y a Naruto. ¿Cómo era posible que creyeran que sería capaz de suicidarse por ella? Por supuesto la amaba con todo su ser, ella le había dado sentido a su vida, y que lo dejara por otro le destruía el alma y el corazón en miles de pedacitos que se le clavaban en la carne en una lenta e infecciosa agonía... ¡Maldita sea! Si su pensamiento seguía terminaría volándose la jodida cabeza tal como lo predijo Naruto.

Siguió caminando sin dirección, necesitaba dejar de sentirse mal por lo que había pasado. Cuando Hinata llegó a su cita aquel trágico día (¿acaso podía ser más dramático?), llevaba un short de mezclilla, una camiseta de SNK y sus imperdibles converse negras. Se veía nerviosa, al principio se preocupó, pero luego vio sus ojos perla detrás de sus anteojos, malas noticias, lo supo, eran malas noticias para él.

Dobló en la siguiente esquina, e intentó no pensar en ella, pero era difícil... Estaba tan jodidamente enamorado de Hinata, que incluso rogó por una oportunidad, rogó para que siguiera a su lado, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera lo cambiaría.

—¿Por qué me hiciste esto? —dijo para sí mismo, pero él tipo que pasó junto a él se detuvo de pronto.

—Oye, hermano. Si no te he hecho nada.

—No estaba hablando contigo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te ves como una puta mierda.

—Gracias por tratar de subirme el ánimo.

—Lo siento, compa. ¿Quieres una cerveza? ¡Vamos! ¡Yo invito!

Madara le prestó atención al tipo, le recordó a Naruto, algo en él le hacía similar al maniático que salía con su primo. Tal vez este tipo fuera algún tipo de sociópata, y no le importó. Solo quería sufrir sus penas y tratar de olvidar a la mujer que lo destrozó por completo.

—¿Por qué no? Lo peor que podrías hacer es matarme.

—¿Y manchar mi ropa de sangre? —dijo ofendido. —Jamás.

Madara rio un poco. —Soy Madara.

—Hashirama... ¿Sabes cuál es el Club del Sabio?

—Nop.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo no lo conoces?

Madara se encogió de hombros. —No salgo mucho.

—Se nota. Pareces un perro perdido o algo así.

—Háblame de ese club.

—Cierto... Que te digo... Puedes bebes y jugar...El dueño es un maldito alcohólico mujeriego adicto al juego, pero es buena gente y amigo mío.

—Con esa descripción se me quitaron las ganas de ir.

—Naah. Te vas a divertir. También puedes comer algo, parece que te mueres de hambre. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Te ves paliducho y flaco.

—¿Acaso te viste al espejo esta mañana?

—Por supuesto. Luzco genial, malditamente atractivo.

Madara se dio cuenta que a su alrededor solo habían anormales y que siempre sería así, porque el atraía a ese tipo de personas como polillas a la luz... O algo así.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata salió de su casa, vistiendo una camisa azul con el logotipo de Superman en el pecho, un jean negro y unas botas militares. Llevaba un bolso cruzado lleno de broches de sus personajes de anime favoritos. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en el chico de la universidad. Lo había visto desde lejos, se había enamorado de él, sin que siquiera hubieran intercambiado una palabra entre ellos. También pensó en Madara, y lo cruel que fue al abandonarlo. Cuando empezaron, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero el amor fue menguando con el tiempo, hasta que desapareció sin dejar rastro. No podía quejarse de Madara, había sido un novio sensacional, y tal vez el único que tendría. Él siempre fue paciente con sus obsesiones al anime, los libros, las series gringas, los comics y películas.

Madara leyó sus libros, comics y mangas favoritos, vio sus series, y animes preferidos, con tal de tener temas en común para hablar. Él era perfecto. Atractivo físicamente, un amante atento y un novio espectacular. En realidad fue una estúpida al dejarlo ir. Pero sin amor no tenía sentido estar con él. Se acomodó los antejos y siguió adelante. Se vería con Rin en el Club del Sabio. Aunque muchos no lo sabían, el club era el lugar predilecto para los Frikis de la ciudad. Jiraya, el dueño, podía ser un alcohólico mujeriego adicto al juego (todos aquellos que lo conocían, lo describían de la misma manera), pero había creado el punto de reunión de todos los "subnormales" de Konoha. Jiraya había creado un club con todo aquello que le gustaba: apuestas, mujeres con trajes diminutos, alcohol, anime, comics y armas.

-.-.-.-.

Obito salió de su casa, estaba aburrido de especular sobre la manera que elegiría Madara para suicidarse. Después de todo, tenía una vida social que no giraba alrededor de su familia. No se sentía incómodo con las miradas que le dirigían algunas mujeres, que lo desnudaban y le hacían el amor con la vista, y si juzgaba por la sonrisa en sus rostros, él lo había hecho espectacular.

Llevaba una camiseta negra que dejaba ver sus brazos y tan ajustada que marcaba sus abdominales, el jean negro resaltaba su trasero y las botas militares completaban el conjunto. Jugueteó con el piercing de su lengua, deslizando la bolita plateada entre sus labios, mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara.

—Vuelve a hacer eso —dijo la mujer al lado suyo.

Su aspecto gótico le llamó la atención. Obito sonrió y volvió a deslizar la bolita del piercing por sus labios. Ella no apartó los ojos de su boca. Le echó una mirada a su vestuario. Llevaba blusa ajustada, una falda negra que dejaba ver las tiritas del liguero que sujetaban sus medias de encaje, usaba unas botas militares, y al igual que él, iba totalmente de negro.

—Lo haces de una forma tan sensual que me hace desear besarte. —volvió a hablar, su tono bajito hizo que cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionara presionando su bragueta.

—El semáforo ya cambio. —comenzó a caminar, tenía que alejarse de ella. No sabía por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico lindo?

—Obito, madamoiselle.

—Soy Rin.

—Un gusto, Rin.

—¿Por qué me evitas?

—No lo hago.

—Sí, sí lo haces.

—Tengo prisa.

—Umm, yo también. —dijo deteniéndose, Obito siguió su ejemplo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—Yo tenía que doblar en la esquina, no cruzar la calle. —dijo poniéndose colorada. Obito empezó a reír. Rin hizo un puchero. —No es gracioso.

—Para mí, sí. Y mucho.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —le preguntó.

—No sé.

—Yo espero que sí —se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria a él. Una mujer interesante, se dijo mientras emprendía la marcha otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Por qué en las telenovelas la tipa siempre se cae por las escaleras y queda inconsciente? —preguntó Naruto.

—No tengo idea. Para empezar, ¿por qué siempre discuten mientras bajan las escaleras? —dijo Shishui.

—Lo que realmente me pregunto, —dijo Itachi —Es: ¿qué diablos hacemos viendo telenovelas?

Naruto y Shisui intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada. Siguieron viendo la telenovela. Itachi se metió dos Oreos a la boca y luego bebió un trago grande de Coca-cola, luego comió un puñado de palomitas, otro de Cheetos y papitas.

—Necesito entender algo, ella está enamorado de él, ¿verdad? —dijo Sasuke, los demás asintieron. —¿Entonces por qué no está con él? —su tono desesperado pudo ser gracioso, pero cuando se trataba de la novela, era un tema casi sagrado.

—Porque la vieja esa no lo deja estar juntos —dijo Shisui con desprecio.

—Además él tiene que casarse con la flaca rubia esa —agregó Naruto.

—¿No hay más Cheetos? —preguntó Itachi. Los demás le dirigieron miradas de odio. Aunque no era su culpa no emocionarse, después de todo, el prefería las telenovelas brasileñas. ¿Cómo esperaban que se emocionara con esas? Todas eran iguales y predecibles. En cambio las brasileñas, no estaban tan llenas de clichés y tenían bastante comedia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Madara debió imaginar que el Club del Sabio era un establecimiento ilegal, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de eso? Para empezar, no había ningún letrero con su nombre en la entrada, Hashirama tuvo que dar una contraseña y luego, bajaron unas escaleras caminaron por un pasillo oscuro y húmedo... Si esto no era suficiente para sospechar que el lugar era ilegal, apareció una segunda puerta.

¡Sí, señores! Lo más seguro es que terminara detrás de las rejas tratando de proteger su virginidad trasera. Miró hacia atrás con deseos de salir corriendo, iba a hacerlo. Hasta que una tipa vestida de Sailor Moon apareció.

¡Wow! ¡Ardiente! Esa chica era ardiente. Tenía piernas largas, tetas enormes, cinturita pequeña, vientre plano y con suerte, un trasero grande y redondito. —Temari, te presento a Madara. Es nuevo.

—Me doy cuenta. Pasen —se hizo a un lado, Madara vio que había más chicas vestidas de diferentes personajes de anime y todos los cosplay eran sensuales.

Las chicas lucían cada uno de sus atributos. ¡Genial! Besaría a Hashirama por haberlo traído a este paraíso de pervertidos, si no estuvieran en público y rodeado de mujeres guapas. Los llevaron a una mesa. El mantel tenía la cara de Goku estampada en él. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Temari.

—Tráenos dos especiales y cerveza.

—¡Ajá! —estaba mascando chile —Ya vuelvo.

Hinata entró al club, saludo a varias chicas hasta que lo vio. ¿Qué diablos hacia Madara ahí? Su vista se posó en Hashirama, quien hablaba tranquilamente y con toda confianza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban siendo amigos?

—Viendo al nuevo —dijo Karin.

—Viendo a mi ex-novio —la corrigió.

—Espera, dijiste ¿ex? —vio a Madara.

—¿EX? ¡¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO?!

—Nop.

—Siendo tú, me estaría dando contra una pared. —desapareció en el vestuario.

Madara todavía no la había visto. Si se iba, él jamás sabría que estuvo ahí. Desde que terminaron, no lo había visto ni una vez. Este era su santuario, no arruinaría el lugar con un mal recuerdo.

—HIIINAAAAAATAAAAA —gritó Rin a su espalda. Llamando la atención de todos, varias cabezas se giraron en su dirección, incluyendo la de Madara.

—¿Tenías que gritar mi nombre? —murmuró con la vista clavada en los ojos de Madara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Tengo que irme —dijo Madara poniéndose de pie. Tenía que huir como el cobarde que era. Se levantó en el preciso momento en el que la chica vestida de Sailor Moon traía su pedido.

—¡Espera! ¿Hermano? Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Y la comida?

—Lo siento. Tengo que irme. —empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo, quería correr, salir lo más posible de ahí.

—Ok. Temari, apuntalo en mi cuenta. —Hashirama también se levantó para ir tras Madara.

—No tienes cuenta, idiota.

—Dáselo a alguien más. Voy a evitar un suicidio. —gritó.

—No pienso suicidarme —gruñó Madara avergonzado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que iba a quitarse la vida? ¿Acaso lucía como alguien que estuviera a punto de hacerlo? Además, ¿por qué Hashirama tenía que gritar eso, precisamente cuando Hinata estaba ahí?

—Perdona si no te creo, hermano.

—Deja de llamarme hermano.

—Ok, compa.

Pasó al lado de Hinata. Lo invadió el deseo de abrazarla, sostenerla en sus brazos y rogarle que volvieran. No lo hizo. Salió a la calle, con Hashirama pegado a sus talones.

—¿Qué tienes, compa?

—Nada.

—Claro, y por eso pareces una mierda.

—Jódete.

—Sí, bueno, solo trato de ayudarte, amigo. —se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Volver a mi casa. —respondió sin dejar de pensar en Hinata. Ella lucía tan hermosa como siempre, ni siquiera lo extrañaba, no le afecto ni un poco su separación.

—Bien, vayamos a casa. Así me invitas a comer, porque tengo hambre.

—Está bien. —dijo aunque, la verdad era que no le estaba poniéndole mucha atención al tipo.

-.-.-.-.

Naruto estaba pasando los canales uno a uno, diciendo Nah, a casi todas la películas, programas o caricaturas que veía.

—¡Uh uh uh! Animal —gritó Itachi.

—Tu madre, malnacido —respondió Naruto ofendido.

—Está hablando de la película, imbécil —le informó Sasuke.

—¡Ah! —dijo sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

—¿Qué hace este aquí? —gruñó Itachi quitándole el control remoto y poniendo la película.

—Es mi mascota. —dijo Shisui. —Me diste permiso de tenerlo aquí.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál mascota? —Naruto se les quedó viendo.

—Tú… idiota. —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo vivir aquí? ¡Genial! Porque hace dos semanas que me mude al cuarto que está al lado del de Sasuke.

—¿En serio? —dijo Itachi. —¿Con el permiso de quién si se puede saber?

—¿Cuál es esa película? —preguntó Naruto cambiando el tema.

—Es esa donde el tipo tiene un accidente y lo reconstruyen con partes de animales.

—¡Ah! ¿La que hace el mismo de Gigoló por accidente?

—Sí, sí. Esa misma. —respondió Itachi emocionado.

—¡Qué película más estúpida! —dijo Shisui.

—Lo dice el imbécil que ve telenovelas —comentó Itachi tirándole un puño de palomitas. —¡No las desperdicies! —gritó Naruto quitándole el tazón.

—La película es buena —comentó Sasuke robándole palomitas a Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.

Obito entró al Supermercado, compró lo que necesitaba para la comida. Salió con las bolsas, en las manos, y volvió a casa para encontrarse al cuarteto de idiotas riéndose, cuando lo vieron, saltaron sobre él.

—¿Qué me trajo? —dijo Shisui tratando de revisar una bolsa.

—¿Hay chocolate? —dijo Naruto.

—¿Compró lo que le pedí? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Qué va a hacer de comer? —gritó Itachi.

—¡Gracias por ayudarme a cargar las bolsas!

—Eres un hombre grande y fuerte, puedes hacerte cargo de las bolsas tu solito —dijo Naruto.

—¿Qué hace este aquí? —dijo Obito mirándolo de mala manera.

—Soy la mascota de Shisui, ahora vivo aquí. —respondió el rubio. —Sé que todos va a amarme.

—Solo manténgalo lejos de mí.

—Ok, Obito. —dijo Shisui. —Solo no lo golpees cuando no este.

—Nunca golpeo tus mascotas.

—Tortuguita no opina lo mismo. —dijo tristemente.

—¿Cómo putas iba a saber que tu jodida tortuga estaba en tu pantalón?

—Debiste revisar la ropa antes de echarla a lavar.

—Me he disculpado miles de veces.

—Eso no me devolverá a tortuguita.

—¿Mató a una de sus mascotas? —Naruto se escondió detrás de Shisui —Maldición, no dejen que se me acerque.

—No te preocupes, Naruto. Yo voy a cuidarte con mucho amor —le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

—¿Soy el único que piensa que está escena es un poco gay? —dijo Itachi viendo a Naruto y a Shisui demasiado cerca... prácticamente rozándose...

—Nah. Yo pienso lo mismo —Sasuke algo molesto. Estaba celando a su mejor amigo, después de todo, Naruto y él siempre habían estado juntos, demasiado juntos... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué carajos estaba diciendo?

-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? —se quejó Temari. —Ese estúpido de Hashirama va a pagármelas.

—Dánoslo a nosotras. —gritó Rin.

Hinata seguía viendo hacia la salida. Madara... ¿Por qué diablos le dolía verlo? ¿Por qué le dolía que pasara a su lado sin siquiera echarle una mirada de reojo? Había perdido peso, y en sus ojos se escondía un rastro de tristeza. Le dolía verlo así, pero hizo lo correcto, ella no lo amaba, lo quería, pero no de la manera que él quería, necesitaba.

—Tierra a Hinata. —Rin chasqueó los dedos frente a ella. —¿Hola? ¡Bruta!

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a comer —Rin la llevó precisamente a la mesa que Madara había dejado. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? —Hoy conocí a un hombre hermoso —comentó su amigo metiéndose una papita frita en la boca.

Hinata miró su plato; un hamburguesa doble, papas fritas y un taco, ese era el especial, pero siempre cambia, todos los días era algo diferente. —¿Cómo era?

—¡Ah! Lo fotografía mientras miraba distraídamente el semáforo —estaba buscando algo en su celular. —¡Aquí está!

Cuando vio el celular, estuvo a punto de maldecir en tantos idiomas como fuera posible. —¿Cómo se llama?

—Obito.

Como lo sospechó. Debía ser alguno de los primos molestos de Madara. Ese cabello oscuro como la noche, esa mirada profunda, esas facciones cinceladas... Era un Uchiha. Todos los Uchiha eran así de buenos. En esa familia era como un maldito requisito ser jodidamente atractivo. Seguramente mataban a quienes era feos, algo así como lo que hacían en Esparta.

-.-.-.-.

—Solo voy a decirte una cosa, —le informó Madara a su nuevo amigo antes de abrir la puerta. —Tengo una familia... diferente. Sea lo que sea que veas en esta casa, se queda en esta casa.

—Habrás querido decir mansión.

—Sí, mansión. ¡Cómo sea! —le restó importancia al tema.

—Solo que las personas que está ahí a dentro no son normales...

—¿Yo te parezco una persona normal? Abre la puta puerta y dame comida.

—No tienes que ponerte violento. —le dijo Madara algo ofendido.

—Te salvé la puta vida.

—No tenía planeado suicidarme.

—Ajá. Como digas.

Madara agradeció al cielo haber avisado a Hashirama las rarezas de su familia. Apenas habían pisado el salón, cuando Naruto apareció vistiendo únicamente una tanga roja.

—No me dijiste que eras gay —dijo Hashirama.—No me molesta, de verdad, mientras no me pidas vestirme así.

—No soy gay.

—El hombre en tanga roja que vive en tu casa dice todo lo contrario, hermano.

—¿Naruto qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó. —¡Dios! Por favor, ponte algo.

—Sasuke, Itachi y Shisui me retaron a ponerme una tanga y salir al patio. —se encogió de hombros. —Prometieron mucha plata.

—¿De cuánto hablamos? —preguntó Hashirama.

—Mucha plata —respondió Naruto. —Creo que podré comprarme el deportivo que quiero.

—No lo creo —dijo Madara. —¿Te compraran un carro por andar en tanga?

—Tiene que bailar obscenamente para que Tsunade lo vea —le informó Shisui. —¡Esto será genial!

—¿Hermano, ustedes está pudriéndose en plata, no? —le pregunto Hashirama a Madara.

—Oigan, tenemos un invitado. —dijo Itachi.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Soy el hombre que le salvó la vida a su primo. Iba a suicidarse.

—Madara, nos dijiste que no pensabas suicidarte —reprochó Shisui.

—Les dije que las personas tristes terminaban volándose la puta cabeza. —habló Naruto.

—Iba a tirarse de un puente —inventó Hashirama. —Lo sé, creo que merezco un carro nuevo... Puede ser usado, no me quejo.

—No iba a matarme —gritó Madara.

—Sí, claro. Sigue diciendo eso. Te salve la vida. —dijo Hashirama. —Por cierto, soy Hashirama.

Uno a uno los Uchiha fueron presentándose, igual el rubio. Al rato, todos eran amigos y veían como Naruto hacía un baile erótico cerca de la piscina. Tsunade, como era su costumbre, estaba espiándolos desde la ventana. Hashirama, seguía insistiendo en el carro nuevo, incluso se ofreció a hacer lo mismo que Naruto, pero nadie le hizo caso, así que no habría carro nuevo para él, ni nuevo ni usado para su desgracia.

Tsunade disfrutaba de la vista. Lo mejor que pudo hacer su esposo, fue comprar una casa al lado de los Uchiha. Los chicos eran jóvenes, guapos, bien formados y exhibicionistas. ¡Los mejores vecinos del mundo!

Obito sirvió la comida. Cuando vio a Hashirama, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar quién era. Lo más seguro, sería otra boca más para deleitar con su comida, y otro parásito al igual que Naruto.

—¡Esto está riquísimo! —gimió Hashirama.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Obito, sus primos no eran muy agradecidos y nunca le hacían cumplidos. Así que, para que mentir. Se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Mañana si vamos a la playa? —preguntó Naruto.

Todos los Uchiha, menos Shisui, le fulminaron con la mirada.

—Sí. —respondió el dueño del rubio. —Hoy no se pudo, pero mañana será perfecto.

—¿Puedo ir? —inquirió Hashirama con sus ojitos brillando de ilusión. Todos miraron a Madara.

—¿Qué?

—¿Llevamos a tu amigo? —preguntó Itachi. Se encogió de hombros.

—Me salvó la vida, porque no.

—Se los dije. Iba a suicidarse —gritó Hashirama. —Deberían darme un carro nuevo.

—Deja de joder con eso, amigo —dijo Sasuke. —Ni si quiera se lo daremos a Naruto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Lo prometieron!

—Mantenerte nos sale más caro que un auto nuevo. —le gruñó Sasuke. —Sales más caro que un Lamborghini o un Bugatti.

—No volveré a creer en tus palabras —lloriqueó el rubio. —Son unos viles mentirosos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notitas de la autora:**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios xD**

Capítulo 4

Izumi se cansó de todo el maldito escándalo que se tenía al lado. Azotó la puerta de sus vecinas con el puño varias veces e incluso le dio un par de patadas. Hinata abrió, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho creyéndose una tipa malota, mientras que la chica gótica hacía una mueca de fastidio mientras la miraba.

—Hazme el favor de bajarle a ese televisor. —pidió controlando el deseo de patearle el culo.

—No. —respondió Rin. —Ahora vete a tu casita.

—¡Qué le bajes a esa mierda! —no podía soportar la altanería de la maldita gótica ridícula.

—¡No queremos! —dijo Hinata.

—Llamaré a la policía. —amenazó, aunque sabía que si no lo hacía ella lo haría alguien más.

—Llámala. ¡No tenemos miedo! —dijo Hinata. —Si quieres, te presto mi teléfono.

Izumi sonrió altanera, sacó su celular y llamó a la delegación para que las autoridades se hicieran cargo del asunto. Rin abrió los ojos asustada, y le arrebató el celular.

—Estás loca, no quiero ir a la cárcel. Ya he estado ahí y es horrible.

—¡RIN! —gritó Hinata.

—¡Devuélveme mi celular!

—No me regañes, Hinata. —lloriqueó Rin, luego miró a Izumi. —Mira, palito de fósforo. Soy cinta negra, y no lo pensaré dos veces para romperte la cara.

—Ir a una sola clase de karate no te convierte en cinta negra. —murmuró Hinata.

—Cállate. Estoy tratando de asustarla. —respondió Rin pensando en lo guapo que era uno de los estudiantes.

—No quieres ir a la cárcel, y me amenazas. Eso es penado por ley, ¿sabías? —comentó Izumi. —¿Y por qué fuiste a la cárcel?

—Porque soy pandillera. —respondió orgullosa.

—Que hayas quedado en medio de una pelea de pandillas, no te convierte en pandillera. —murmuró Hinata.

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca, por favor? Estoy tratando de que esta mujer nos deje ver anime en paz.

—Esa mujer tiene nombre. —comentó Izumi.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto Rin, presumiendo ser una persona bastante educada.

—Izumi Senju.

—Lindo nombre. —contestó risueña, como si minutos antes no estuviera a punto de lanzarse contra Izumi. —Soy Rin... ¡Un momento! ¿Senju? ¿Conoces a Hashirama?

—Es mi mellizo.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡Qué pequeño es el mudo!

—Rin, ella vive al lado, Hashirama también. ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta? —preguntó Hinata.

—No... —dijo con cara de póker.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Por qué tiene un cuarto para él solito y yo tengo que compartir uno con el suicida? —se quejó Hashirama señalando a Naruto.

—Porque soy la mascota de Shisui. —se defendió el rubio.

—Naruto, eso no tiene nada que ver. —Itachi se frotó la frente. —No tenemos amuebladas todas las habitaciones. Mañana mismo pediré que lo hagan, por hoy, dormirás con Madara.

—¡Es injusto! —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Mejor hagamos una pijamada en el sótano, como cuando éramos niños. —dijo Obito sorprendiendo a los demás.

—¿En el sótano? ¡Genial! —gritó Shisui.

—¿El sótano? —preguntó Hashirama a Naruto, imaginando un lugar oscuro y tenebroso que olía a moho.

—Te encantará. —le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Tiene de todo, incluso un jacuzzi.

—¿Jacuzzi? —preguntó, Naruto sonrió y asintió.

—Obito lleva la comida, Itachi y Naruto ayúdenlo. Madara, Hashirama, ayúdenme a bajar mi colección de películas porno. —dijo Shisui.

—¿Qué? —gritó Hashirama sorprendido por el nivel de descaro para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Tenemos una pantalla gigante abajo, es genial para ver porno.

—Ustedes están enfermos. —se hizo el ofendido, aunque era plenamente consciente que había llegado al paraíso.

—También tiene hentai. —comentó Madara. —Suficiente yuri para volverte loco.

—Te sigo, hermano. —dijo Hashirama empujando a Shisui hacia su habitación.

—No pienso ver eso. —dijo Madara.

—Ajá, lo que digas. Luego estarás jalándotela en el jacuzzi. —gritó Naruto mientras corría para ir detrás de Hashirama y Shisui.

—Creo que vas por la comida junto con nosotros. —dijo Itachi. —Tal vez debemos llamar algunas chicas.

Obito miró hacia todos lados. —¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Sasuke se aseguró que la puerta tuviera el seguro. Sería difícil explicar la mascarilla de aguacate que tenía en la cara, se acostó en su cama y se puso dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos. Su cutis no era perfecto por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, se esforzaba por estar hermoso, siempre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari se desvistió en el "camerino" junto con Karin. La pelirroja estuvo durante todo el turno con una enorme sonrisa pícara en la boca, y sabía bien que significaba eso. Karin había tenido sexo con la maldita piedra con la que siempre tropezaba.

—¡Oh por Dios! —gritó al ver el enorme mordisco que tenía en la clavícula. —¿Ese tipo trató de comerte o qué? ¿Es un maldito vampiro? ¿Te chupó toda la maldita sangre? —guardó silencio antes de murmurar: no pues, seguro la que chupó algo fue ella y lo que obtuvo no fue precisamente sangre.

Karin se toqueteó la marca con el dedo, hizo una mínima mueca de dolor. —No es nada.

—Sí, claro. —habló Temari con el tono más sarcástico que pudo. —Casi te arranca un pedazo.

—Valió la pena. —sonrió maliciosa. —No te imaginas lo flexible que puedo ser, y ni lo sabía.

—Lalalala. —se tapó los oídos y cantó. —No quiero escuchar detalles.

—Yo sí. —respondió Sai, que había entrado para cambiarse también.

Sai, era uno de los hombres más atractivos que conocían.

—Estamos cambiándonos. —le informó Temari tapándose con las manos, ya que estaba en bragas y sostén, que Sai considero completamente horribles al no ser un conjunto o como mínimo combinaran el uno con el otro.

—Me di cuenta. —Sai sonrió. —Ahora, Karin, cuéntame que hicieron.

—Sai, eres un pervertido. —se burló pero en el fondo estaba emocionada por relatar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Lo sé, nena. —le guiñó un ojo. —Y así les gusto. —empezó a maquillarse, porque sí, Sai era de esos hombres que se vestían de mujer, y se veían mejor que tú, o cualquier otra mujer que conocieras.

—Bueno, ayer me llevó a cenar, fue un restaurante caro, el que pertenece a la familia Aburame... ¿cómo se llama?

—No tengo idea. El nombre está en un francés o algo así. —dijo Temari poniéndose una camiseta. —Pero sé de cuál hablas.

—Cuéntame los detalles jugosos. —pidió Sai, Temari sintió envidia de la facilidad con la que maquillaba, y podía delinearse el ojo perfectamente desde la primera vez, algo que ella aun no lograba hacer.

—Pervertido... —canturreó Temari metiéndose dentro de sus jeans negros.

—Ya sabemos eso. — Sai ni siquiera se sintió ofendido y eso es porque él mismo lo reconocía, miró a Karin. —¿Te folló en el auto?

—En el baño del restaurante. —sonrió satisfecha y triunfante, porque realmente había sido una odisea lograrlo. —Luego en su casa, y después en la mía, se quedó a dormir.

—¡Wow! El chico es una máquina. —respondió Sai más interesado. —Quiero más detalles. ¿Qué posiciones? Dijiste que eres flexible, quiero saber cuáles hicieron.

—No quiero oírlo. —Temari se ató los cordones mientras hablaba luego tomó su bolso y salió de ahí.

Sai bufó en respuesta pero siguió prestándole atención a su compañera —Habla, Karin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Deberíamos ver quién tiene el pene más grande. —propuso Itachi luego de darle un trago a su cerveza.

—¡Buena idea! —secundó alguien que de seguro estaba igual o aún más borracho.

"Mete mi droga en tu culo" al oír está frase de Anduss Snow, Naruto estalló en carcajadas, sin apartar la vista de la película; Todo sobre mi desmadre.

—Voy por el metro. —dijo Obito que se tropezó con absolutamente nada y se estrelló de cara contra el piso, nadie corrió a ayudarlo y él solo empezó a reírse como un enfermo mental.

—Yo tengo el pene más grande. –c-omentó Sasuke que se había unido una hora después oliendo a "suavecito" según las palabras de Hashirama, que querían decir "hueles a mi hermana luego de uno de sus tratamientos caseros de belleza".

Naruto bufó divertido. —Hermano, lo he visto y no es la gran cosa.

—¿Has visto el pene de Sasuke? —gritó Madara desde el jacuzzi.

—¡NO! —gritó Sasuke.

—¡Sí! —comentó Naruto. —Más de una vez... Y el mío es más grande.

—¡GAAAAAAAY! —gritó Obito muerto de risa solo para molestar a Sasuke, porque por supuesto no le molestaba en lo absoluto la orientación sexual de su primo.

—¿Es cierto, Sasuke? —preguntó Shisui. —¿Es más grande que el tuyo?

—Nunca he visto el pene de Naruto.

—No lo niegues, Sasuke. —le dijo. —Recuerdas cuando estuvimos desnudos y mojados, en la casa de campo… Nos pusimos cómodos y estábamos hot… y…

—Naruto, cierra el hocico.

—Dijiste que era enorme. —volvió a reírse por algún diálogo de la película. —No sé por qué siempre niegas lo que pasa entre nosotros.

—Voy a matarte. —gruñó.

El timbre de algún celular empezó a sonar, Hashirama salió del jacuzzi y corrió hacia donde estaba su ropa, sacó su celular del bolsillo, puso el altavoz y se alejó un poco.

—MALDICIÓN, HASHIRAMA. ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS TE METISTE AHORA?

—Hola, hermanita. Estoy en una pijamada con unos amigos.

—Tú no tienes amigos. Nadie quiere tener cerca, maldito bicho anormal.

—Le salve la vida a un tipo que quiso suicidarse, y ahora es mi amigo.

—No iba a suicidarme. —gritó Madara enojado.

—Iba a tirarse de un puente. —aseguró ignorando a Madara.

—No, hermano. Fue a comprar un arma para volarse la jodida cabeza. —aseguró Naruto.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Izumi enojada.

—En la mansión Uchiha. —gritó Naruto.

-¿Quiénes son esos?

—Mis nuevos amigos, hermanita. Y no me esperes mañana, que me voy pa' la playa.

—¿Estás jodiéndome?

—No, señorita. —dijo Itachi, quitándole el celular a Hashirama. —Y guiándome por su voz digo que usted es hermosa.

—Te equivocas, hermano. Mi hermana es horrible.

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE PEDAZO DE ANIMAL? —gritó Izumi.

—Hermanita, no te enojes por la verdad. Como tu hermano mayor...

—Soy mayor que tú... —corrigió con los dientes apretados.

—Ok, ok. Como tu hermano es mi obligación decirte la verdad, así que, escúchame y métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez; eres fea, y no tienes un solo atributo en tu cuerpo, eres plana, ni trasero ni tetas ni nada.

—Hashirama... voz sonó como el filo de una navaja. —¡Oye! ¡Suélta! ¡Es mío! ¡Mi cel!

—Hashirama, amor mío. —se escuchó el tono cantarina de Rin. Obito reconoció la voz al instantes, la chica distraída, se acercó para oír mejor.

—Rin, ¿guapa, cómos estás? —preguntó Hashirama.

—Dame mi celular. —se escuchó Izumi al fondo.

—Bien, guapo. Aquí está Hinata. Salúdala.

—Hola, Hinata —saludó ganándose la atención de Madara, a quién el corazón le latía con fuerza. —¿Qué hace mi hermana ahí, pensé que se odiaban a muerte?

—Está viendo Vampire Knight con nosotras. Está enamorada de Zero. Espera, pondré el altavoz. —dijo Hinata.

—Mm, ok... ¿Estás segura que es Izumi? —preguntó dudoso.

—Claro, cariño. -respondió Hinata. —¿Dónde dijiste que estás?

—En la mansión Uchiha. —habló feliz como una lombriz. —Mañana nos vamos a la playa.

—¡OH! ¡Qué envidia! —gritó Rin. —Aunque odio la playa...

—¿Dijiste Uchiha? —preguntó Hinata.

—¿Estás sorda? Deberías lavarte las orejas. —habló Izumi. —Ahora, Hashirama ¿quién te dio permiso de irte?

—Ya soy un niño grande, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Tiene razón. —habló Itachi. Las carcajadas de Naruto se escucharon al fondo.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Rin.

—Es Itachi. —dijo Hashirama, el nombrado saludo con un simple "Hola". —Espera, les presentaré a los chicos. Son Naruto, Shisui, Sasuke, Obito, y Madara. —cada uno respondió de la misma manera que Itachi.

—Obito, ¿puedes volver a hablar? —pidió Rin.

—Seeeh…

—¿Sos vos? ¿Sos el guapo del semáforo?

—Sí, creo que ese soy yo...

—Hola, guapo. ¿Me das tu número de teléfono?

—Amigo, te cuidado con ella, es una ninfómana violadora. —dijo Hashirama. —Una vez me espió mientras me bañaba.

—Tenía ganas de hacer pis, y entre porque no aguantaba. —se defendió. —Además solo te vi el trasero. Que por cierto, es muy lindo. —soltó una risilla.

—¡Te lo dije!

Obito pensó que le gustaría que esa chica lo violara, aunque, si él quería que pasara, no contaba como violación. Madara se quedó en silencio, sin poder apartar su mente de Hinata, y lo mucho que la seguía amando.


End file.
